


小猫钓鱼

by withoutEmber



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Orange Cat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutEmber/pseuds/withoutEmber
Summary: 沙雕小童话一则
Relationships: Lukas Perman/Mark Seibert (Musical Actor), Maya Hakvoort/Máté Kamarás
Kudos: 2





	小猫钓鱼

**Author's Note:**

> * 橘猫化的主教 × 鱼化卢密欧
> 
> * 微量Maya × 兔子精 ＋ 隐藏主教扎ex
> 
> * 沙雕串戏 不建议浪费人生两分钟

萨尔茨堡的橘猫主教刚上任，就被人才流失之类的破事烦得毛都稀了。这不，前两天又跑了个姓莫的音乐家，本地的厕所又毁了一间。 

周末，大橘抬头看看愁云惨淡的天，又低头看看府上鱼干的库存，打发走仆从，哼着"Die Schatten werden laenger..."，扛起鱼竿去了河边。

萨尔茨堡的河不是个安分之地。据传，前任主教兔子精先生有一次对着河照镜子，结果遇见了一只不可说的千年鱼精，吓得当场爆胆，连夜扶着maya跑路了，再也没回来。然而某位勤勤恳恳的大忙人哪里会知道上一任离职的真实原因呢？

于是大橘悠悠地架起渔具，平静的河水催眠样流去，它很快不负众望地睡着了，尾巴不知不觉滑进了河里。

“嗷呜——”突然的刺痛让大橘狠狠抽了下尾巴。一转头看到，尾巴上好像有什么奇怪的东西被甩了出去。

对鱼美人来说，今天是个雨将至宜觅食的好日子。谁知刚叼住某个软软茸茸一摇一摆的不知名物体，就被一串无敌连环甩甩到了岸上。美人哪里受过这样的委屈，晕头转向地蜷在沙地上，无助地喘着气:"Die Angst, die Angst..."

炸了毛的橘猫趁虚而入，捞起对方扔进了小桶。它用爪子扒着桶边，盯着小战俘一身错落有型的湛蓝透视鳞片装，越看越可爱，突然萌生出一个大胆的想法：不如把它带回家当……宠物？

这想法过于大胆，大橘自己也吓了一跳。它捂着尾巴上的伤口大呼小叫：“主啊！这甜美的痛苦！Wie Kann Es Möglich Sein? 那照亮世界的理性，居然会败给那……”“透视装”三个字没出口，橘猫愣愣地听着水桶里溢出来的阵阵气音，赶紧刹住：“……音乐的魔力！”

于是当美人缓过气来，蹭掉眼睛上的沙子，它见到了此生从来没有见过的景象：一只通红通红的红猫。

哗啦啦，下雨了。红猫主教不想变成落汤猫，拎着小水桶吭哧吭哧往府上跑，边跑边哼着"Kaiser Rudolf wird der Zeit entgegengeh'n..."

而美人伏在桶底暗中磨牙计算角度：一进家门就跳起来叼住这只不要脸大橘的后颈皮！Tu es aus Notwehr! Notwehr↘↗（Tod颤抖）


End file.
